Starlett, Homeroom, and Something More
by in february air
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! How can reading a tabloid magazine change the way you feel? [MOLIVER] [ONESHOT] [SONGFIC]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana, or the song Something More by Aly and AJ. Boy would dreams come true if I did own these things... lawsuits stay away.

**NO POV**

Miley pushed the Seaview High's school door open, her eyes fixed on the latest issue of Starlett, and Hannah Montana was on the cover. She flipped to the segment on Hannah, hoping there were more good things than bad. She flipped to the next page. "So far, so good," Miley muttered to herself, her eyes still fixed on the magazine. The sound of her shoes shuffling against the tiles made her feel anxious and jumpy. When she reached her locker she looked up from her Starlett, revealing Oliver smiling at her. Miley stared into his eyes, and held her gaze. When Oliver met her gaze, she looked down at her Starlett, and blushed. Oliver stared at his feet. "Wow," Miley thought to herself, "Oliver really looks different today..."

"So..." Oliver started, "what do you have there?"

Miley blushed, and glanced at Oliver.

"The latest issue of Starlett," Miley said and looked down at her copy, "Hannah Montana is on the cover, and I'm hoping the staff didn't badmouth her like last time."

Oliver gave Miley a confused look. "Last time?"

"Ahh, yes. Last time," Miley stomped her foot on the ground, "Just because I messed up my lines on the Teeny Awards doesn't mean they have to badmouth me!" She stomped her foot again.

"I hope they didn't badmouth Hannah this time," Oliver said, meeting Miley's gaze once again. They both looked away and blushed. "So, see you homeroom?"

Miley nodded. She quickly opened her locker and stuffed her head inside it as she thought about what just happened between Oliver and her.

_I didn't know what was store_

_When I walked right through the door._

_Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare._

_I didn't know quite what to say; sometimes words get in the way._

She ran off to homeroom, hoping to not be late. The 5 minutes between locker period and homeroom was a great time to figure out her feelings for Oliver. The incident this morning made her think, "Is Oliver something more than a friend?" She daydreamed about Oliver and her in her dad's convertible, riding in the wind, until the bell rung, signaling first period to begin.

_And I remember the night you said,_

_"Let's go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end._

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before,_

_we would be something more._

"I swear, I am going to fall asleep in this class if he keeps going on," Oliver whispered to Miley. She giggled. "SHHHHH..." Mr. Rees said, his back still turned to the class. Miley rolled her eyes, and glanced at Oliver, who met her glance, then Miley turned back to the board. "Was he just staring back?" She thought. "Hmm... does he --" Her thoughts were inturrupted by the vibrating of her phone. She looked at the screen.

**New text message from:** Smoken Oken

Miley rolled her eyes. She pressed the OK button, and she read the message.

**Smoken Oken:** Hey

Miley rolled her eyes again. She replied:

**Smiley Miley:** What a waste of ten cents... what's up? ugh I hate homeroom.

Miley pretended to write notes in her notebook while waiting for Oliver's reply. She glanced at Oliver, who was replying with a text, a really long one. Her phone vibrated, and she read it.

**Smoken Oken:** lol I know srsly. wanna go out to a movie 2night?

"Oh my gosh," Miley thought, "is Oliver asking me out?" Her heart skipped up a beat. "I don't like Oliver like that," she thought, "do I? I do, no I don't, wait, what?" Miley shook her head over and over again, trying to shake the thoughts out. She looked at Oliver, who was staring at her like she was crazy. "Maybe I am crazy..." Miley thought. Then replied:

**Smiley Miley:** Uh... sure. :)

Miley copied the rest of the notes and waited for the rest of the details of their date. Her phone vibrated, and her heart skipped up another beat.

**Smoken Oken:** Awesome:) I'll pick you up at 7

Miley glanced at Oliver again, hoping it was the last time she would glance at him, once again, he caught her gaze. "Sweet niblets, he really needs to stop doing that," Miley thought and slammed her hand on the table, causing everyone to jump. "Sorry," Miley muttered. She replied:

**Smiley Miley:** hehe it's a date:)

The bell rang, and homeroom was over.

_In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between._

_Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone._

_And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday._

The rest of the day, Miley longed for her date with Oliver, and she still battled her feeling about Oliver with herself, although it was obvious she likes him. When she got home, she saw her dad, Robbie Ray, watching a segment on Billy Ray Cyrus.

"Daddy, I'm going to go to the movies tonight... is that okay with you," Miley asked.

"With who..." Robby Ray questioned.

"Oliver..." Miley said and shuffled her feet against the floor.

"And Lilly," Robby Ray questioned once again.

"No... she wasn't even at school today," Miley said anxiously.

"Okay Miley. Be back by 10," He said, approvingly.

"Thanks Daddy," Miley screamed, hugged the back of his head, and then ran upstairs.

She opened her Hannah closet and roamed around her closet for half an hour, choosing a floral-printed spaghetti over a plain white tee, and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Ughhh! Hair," Miley screamed to her reflection, and ran into the bathroom.

She came out with hair curled. With one final check in the mirror, she was ready to go. Then the doorbell rang. Miley groaned. "How can I be nervous? I'm just going out to the movies with my best guy friend Oliver, nothing else," Miley kept repeating in her head. When she headed downstairs, she overheard her daddy and Oliver talking.

"So, do you like Miley," Robby Ray questioned. Boy, was he questioning a lot today.

"Yeah, I really do," Oliver replied truthfully.

"Well, please, don't hurt my little Miley. She can't deal well," Robby Ray said, wiping a tear from his eye, "Miley hasn't dated in a while."

"I haven't either," Oliver replied again, "and I won't hurt her, well try not to. I promise."

Miley came down, acting like she didn't hear a thing.

"Bye Daddy! See you later," Miley screamed and hugged Oliver. She lead him outside.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes, and don't peek," Oliver whispered in her ear. He covered her eyes and lead her to the driveway. "Three, two, one, OPEN," Oliver took his hands off of Miley's eyes and revealed a convertible, shiny red, and had the smell of new car leather.

"Oh my gosh," Miley screamed and hugged Oliver, "this is so awesome! How did you get this?!"

Oliver smiled. "I got this as a gift a few weeks ago," he shuffled his feet, "I was waiting for the perfect time to show you this, and now is the right time." He walked over to the passenger side of the vehicle. "Ladies first."

Miley blushed. She walked past Oliver, smelling his husky cologne. She blushed again and sat down. The smell of new leather filled the air. Oliver got in on the driver's seat, backed away from the driveway, and headed over to the movie theater. The whole ride to the movie theater was silent, but once they got into the movie theater, they couldn't stop talking about things that happened at school.

"Did you see how Mr. Ree put his hair today? Someone call the fashion police," Miley said as they got to get their tickets.

"I know, seriously, someone please call the fashion police," Oliver said and smiled, "two please."

When the movie started, Oliver and Miley were just sitting there, watching the movie. As time went on, Oliver put his arm around Miley, and Miley blushed. By the end of the movie, Miley was in Oliver's arms, with Oliver's arm still wrapped around her. On the way home, Oliver and Miley were talking about the movie.

"That movie was so funny," Miley said with a small giggle.

"I know," Oliver replied, and he laughed. They both broke out in a fit of laughter, remembering the funny parts of the movie. Miley looked at her cell phone time.

"It's 9:30," Miley said, her eyes still fixed on her cell phone, "I don't have to be home for another 30 minutes, and it's not like I want to be home right now."

_And I remember the night you said,_

_"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end._

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

"Let's go to the beach," Oliver said quietly, since they were entering Miley's neighborhood. He parked in the beach parking lot, and they both bursted out of the car and into the soft sand of the beach.

"C'mon Miley," Oliver said, taking her to the shoreline, where Miley and Oliver sat down and just talked. Even though they knew each other a bit too well, they got to know each other more. There were some awkward silences, but they managed to talk. After 10 minutes of talking, there was a long awkward silence. "I wonder what he's going to do next," Miley wondered, "I have a feeling..."

Oliver finally got the guts to talk again, "hey Miley?"

Miley turned to look at Oliver, and Oliver casted a long, passionate kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, they were lying on the beach sand, their pants wet from the salty, ocean water. There was another awkward silence. Oliver finally spoke up.

"I just had to do that, so so sorry," he said as sincerely as he could.

"No it's fine," Miley said softly as she stared at the ocean. She was blushing harder than ever, "I really really enjoyed it."

_Something more, something more. (na na na nana na na yeah)_

_We would be something more, something more, something more._

_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel._

_We know what is false, and we know what is real._

_And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"..._

_I didn't want the night to end..._

Oliver sighed loudly. He looked at his wet cell phone, looking at the time. "Miley, it's 9:55... we should bring you home," Oliver said, tapping Miley on the shoulder.

Miley nodded and pushed herself up, but feel right back down. She hated how her pants were wet and how the sand was wet, too. It just didn't match. Oliver extended his hand out, and Miley took it. He pulled her up and balanced her, so she wouldn't fall again. They walked out to the car in silence. Miley was the first to speak.

"I had a really great time tonight," Miley said as they were in the car. Miley was looking at her hands, which were calm on her lap.

"Me too," Oliver smiled, "me too." There was another awkward silence. He spoke, "Miley?"

Miley turned to Oliver and glared at him, "What?"

He breathed in, "Ihavelikedyouforareallylongtimeandi'mwonderingifyou'llbemygirlfriend..."

Miley gave Oliver a confused look, "What?"

He breathed in again, "I have liked you for a really long time and I'm wondering if you will be my girlfriend..."

Miley blushed, "Remember in 6th grade how I told you I didn't like you when we were playing Truth or dare?"

Oliver nodded. He expressed nothing, but his eyes were full of sadness.

"Well, I lied," Miley said, blushing harder, "I have always liked you, Oliver, something more than a brother, a best guy friend, or a pet fish, but that pet fish falls at second place."

Oliver chuckled, "I guess Lilly wasn't lying when she said that you really liked me..."

Miley looked at Oliver like he was crazy, "WHAT?!? She told you? I'm going to wrestle her faster than a cow running over to the water hole in a hot, summer, Tennessee day."

Oliver loved the way she said those phrases in her Tennessee accent, "Haha, well too bad you didn't catch that earlier, Miss Montana."

Miley glared at Oliver with a scary face this time.

"Ahh, I'm so scared," Oliver said, pretending to be scared.

They drove up to Miley's driveway, where Oliver stopped the engine, got out of the car, and opened the passenger side, for Miley to get out.

"I really did have a great time tonight," Miley said to Oliver when they reached the front porch.

"I did too," Oliver replied and smiled. He reached in for another passionate kiss, when the porch light flickered. Robbie Ray was watching through the window. Miley and Oliver blushed.

"See ya later Olliegator," Miley said, winking.

"In a while Mileydile," Oliver winked back and smiled.

_And I remember the night you said,_

_"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end._

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

_And I remember the night you said,_

_"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end._

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

_Something more, something more. (na na na nana na na yeah)_

_Something more, something more. (na na na nana na na yeah)_

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fanfic… taking comments, and criticism, but please, don't be too harsh. Firstest is the worstest… sometimes.


End file.
